Paparazzi Traylor style
by cypcheerchick07
Summary: Troy and Taylor have to deal with being a young hot couple in the NBA and the prying eye of the paparazzi
1. Chapter 1

Taylor stood in the hallway waiting for a certain blue-eyed basketball player to exit the locker-room

Taylor stood in the hallway waiting for a certain blue-eyed basketball player to exit the locker-room. All the cameras were around her snapping pictures of players as they exited the room. Journalists crowded around them looking for a few words, but knowing that the real interview would come from the star player. Pictures were even taken of Taylor as she stood there waiting. After all, she was dating the hottest and most talented player in the NBA at the moment. As he exited the locker room cameras started flashing, people started pushing to get closer to the star player, screaming questions hoping for just a couple words. He didn't care about them though all he cared about was getting to his girl, his personal cheerleader, and his rock. Taylor was looking down at her phone reading a message when she felt someone cover her eyes. She knew exactly who it was, could it be the rough hands that he always has after a game, or the smell of victory that he has which pours off him like an aftershave. She could hear the cameras clicking like crazy, then she heard it, the one thing that made her melt and sent shivers down her spine.

"Hey there Science Sweetie!"

It had made her melt since the first time that he called her that senior year when they started dating, nearly three years ago this weekend.

"Troy," she screamed throwing her arms around him and going in for a mind-blowing kiss.

"Hey, if I knew that winning a game would get you this excited to see me then I would have started winning a lot sooner!" He smiled at her knowing that this reaction was the same every time after a game. They don't see each other at least 24 hours before a game, coaches' orders. (They both hate this idea but hey what are you going to do?) Taylor lightly slapped him on the arm and went in for another kiss.

"That was such an amazing game 30 points in the last quarter alone, babe I am so proud of you!" Taylor smiled and grabbed his hand. They were so into each other that they had forgotten all about the cameras. Taylor looked over her shoulder and noticed the people around her.

"Troy you should probably go answer their questions and then we can head home for a little celebrating of our own!" She smiled and winked at him before noticing the grin that started to form on his face.

"Oh McKessie how I do hope that you keep your promises!" Troy said with the grin that only Taylor had seen, behind closed doors.

"I haven't failed you yet, Basketball Babe!" With this last statement Taylor smiled and Troy blushed hoping that no one had heard that last comment.

With a little push from Taylor, Troy was in front of the media answering questions and posing for pictures, waiting till he could get out of here and take his woman home to celebrate.

Troy had finished his last interview and he went over to Taylor to grab her hand to leave. The two of them were being escorted by security so that they could get to Troy's car safely and unharmed. They reached Troy's car and Troy helped Taylor in on her side then went to his side. He got in locked the door and with one more quick kiss and a grab of Taylor's hand they were off to enjoy the victory of the game.

When they reached home Troy pushed his button to open the gates to his estate. They drove in and pulled in front of the mansion. Troy got out, went to Taylor's side, opened the door and helped her out. They walked up hand and hand to the huge door, and then went inside.


	2. Chapter 2

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT I WAS ON VACATION. HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT AND THANKS FOR THE GREAT RESPONSE.

They walked into the house and went to the kitchen to get a drink.

"Troy, honey what do you want?"

"Do you even need to ask Taylor you should know by now!"? Troy said with a grin, while walking up behind her and grabbing her waist.

"Yeah I do know, but what do you want to drink so you can get all ready for some one on one with me!" Taylor said with a grin as she turned around in Troy's arms and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Troy grabbed her and picked her up not even worrying about the refrigerator door. He carried her up the grand staircase with her legs wrapped around his waist. She was sucking on his collarbone and running her hands through his hair. Troy walked into the room and kissed her deep and hard before reaching the bed. He set her down and immediately grabbed her hands, put them over her head and then started kissing her from head to toe. He started with her lips and then her neck and then her collarbone. This made Taylor moan out Troy's name, which made him suck even harder. He let go of her hands and started to take her shirt off. She was so eager that she helped.

"Taylor, you are so beautiful!" Troy stated as he un-hooked her white and black lacy bra.

He spent special time on each of her breasts as he sucked, licked and grabbed at each one making sure that he got the most of each. When he felt like he was satisfied he moved down to her stomach. He knew that right underneath he belly button was her spot. He kissed it then started to suck on it. She was moaning his name even louder and this was making him very happy and hard. He pulled down her jeans and to pulled off her panties with his teeth. He then decided that he needed to tease her a little bit. He knew that all she wanted was to feel his tongue on her spot, but he was going to make her wait. Troy looked right into her eyes knowing that she knew what was coming next. He looked at her and then went right to her thigh, and licked it and kissed it.

"TROY, that is so not funny!" Taylor shouted knowing what he was doing. Troy just laughed and decided that he had made her wit long enough. He slammed his tongue into her center and he heard her scream and lift up her back. She wasn't expecting it. He kept licking and staring into her eyes. He then decided that she needed more. He placed two of his fingers in and started stroking in and out. Taylor couldn't take it anymore, she needed him and he knew it. Taylor grabbed his hair and made him look at her.

"It's my turn to please you!" She said with a smile.

"Whatever you wish my beautiful science sweetie!" Troy said with a smile.

Taylor got up off her back and pulled Troy down in front of her. She got down on her knees and pulled down Troy's pants and boxers. She began sucking on him, first slow and then faster. She was looking at him knowing that she was doing her job. He grabbed her head and started to push in and out of her mouth. She loved this and so did he. He looked down at her and said.

"I need you know!" He grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed. He took her from behind and slowly started to enter her. She was so wet and he was so hard. Slowly he started to rock in her and soon they were moving at the same pace.

"Shit Taylor I'm almost there!" Troy cried out. Taylor screamed out Troy's name and that was all that Troy needed. He came inside her and then collapsed on top. They lay there in each other's sweat and fell asleep with just a silk sheet covering them both. The next morning they woke up smiling knowing that the night before was the best sex that they had had in a long time.

"Troy wake up its time for breakfast." Taylor said with a smile on her face. Troy looked at her and smiled kissing her on the lips.

"Would you like to join me in the shower then we can have breakfast." Troy asked.

"Sure, but no funny business." Taylor said with a little laugh in her voice.

"Fine." Troy said while getting out of bed while pulling Taylor into the shower.

They finished their shower and headed towards the kitchen. They both stopped and looked at the fridge. It was still open from the night before. They looked at each other and Troy said.

"Well I guess were going to have to go out to breakfast." With a smile and a laugh they went up stairs and got ready.  
As they headed out the door they looked at the front of the paper and there they were right on the front page. Kissing after Troy's win the night before with the title.

WHAT'S IN STORE FOR THE NBA'S HOTTEST NEW COUPLE. They both just looked at each other and laughed. Troy grabbed Taylor's hand and led her to the car, he helped her in then they were headed off to breakfast, with their sun glasses on they noticed all of the paparazzi waiting to get their picture.


End file.
